Commencer par un Baiser
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: -Tokio Hotel TomBill -Tout commence par une série de 25 photos que Bill et Tom font pour un simple concours. Et puis Bill complique les choses... Twincest !


**Auteure : **Love Gaara of The Sand

**Avertissements : **Cette histoire met en scène une relation **incestueuse **entre Bill et Tom. Ceux qui n'aiment pas lire ce genre de contenu sont priés de quitter immédiatement la page. Merci. **Relation sexuelle entre Bill et Tom... **

**Disclamer : **Bien évidemment, les personnes n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes, les chansons au groupe Tokio Hotel et tout évènement mis en place dans cette fiction n'est pas basée sur des faits réels.

* * *

- Bill, il reste vingt cinq images à faire... tu peux prendre les poses que tu veux d'accord ? Elles ne compteront pas pour les promos.

Bill Kaulitz, actuel chanteur et leader du groupe mondialement connu sous le nom de Tokio Hotel, sourit à la caméra. Ses gestes se firent alors plus détendus alors qu'il regardait tout autour, cherchant du regard le soutien des membres de son groupe.

- Est-ce que les photos seront enregistrées sur un disque à part ?

- Si vous désirez les garder bien sûr... Alors, que désirez-vous faire ?

- Me changer tout d'abord. Tom, vient avec moi.

- Warum ?

- Parce que je dois te parler.

Tom soupira avant de suivre son frère. Lui qui était confortablement installé dans le grand fauteuil de cuir noir de la salle de photoshoot aurait bien aimé y rester pour l'heure qui suivait. Il marchait derrière son frère pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'ils ne s'enferment dans la salle où se trouvait la petite centaine de costumes pour chaque membre du groupe.

Lorsque Tom fut entré, Bill ferma la porte à clé. Il était déjà arrivé qu'un garde n'entre alors qu'ils se changeaient et ils n'aimaient pas trop être vus durant ce petit instant.

- Que veux-tu Bill ?

Son frère ne répondit pas, cherchant sur les cintres des vêtements bien spécifiques. Lorsqu'il eut finalement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il mit plusieurs morceaux de linge dans les bras de son frère, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je peux savoir c'est quoi ça ?

- Enfile-les et ne dit rien après.

Tom lâcha un énième soupir avant d'enlever ses deux chandails sous l'oeil attentif de Bill, dans le coin de la salle. Il déboucla ensuite sa ceinture, desserrant au niveau des cuisses le pantalon qui glissa d'un rien au sol, laissant le guitariste en simple boxer devant l'oeil surpris de son frère. Il se pencha alors pour ramasser ses précédents vêtements, faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise au chanteur.

- Tom ! Ne bouge plus.

Bill se redressa, s'approchant rapidement de son frère. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il posa ses doigts sur le dos du blond, caressant avec intérêt l'épiderme marqué de son frère.

- Quand t'es-tu fait faire ce tatouage Tom ?

Le plus vieux murmura une réponse que Bill ne comprit pas. Il redressa alors le guitariste et le retourna, pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Qu'as-tu dit Tom ?

- Je me le suis fait faire il y a six jours.

- À Paris ?

- Oui. J'avais envie de m'en faire un alors je suis entré dans une boutique de tatouage et j'ai trouvé ce dessin dans un cartable.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Je ne suis pas obligé de tout te dire, petit frère...

Bill se replaça derrière son frère et caressa encore le tatouage, traçant les contours encore gonflés du dessin en noir et en rouge. La peau devint alors toute frissonnante, faisant sourire le leader. Il continua quand même à passer ses doigts, jusqu'à arracher un petit gémissement de la part de son frère.

- Tu aimes la sensation n'est-ce pas Tom ?

- Bill...

Tom se retourna pour être face à son frère. Le contact entre leurs yeux dura près d'une minute avant que quelqu'un ne vienne cogner à la porte, les arrachant à leur contemplation l'un de l'autre.

- Ce ne sera pas long, on arrive dans cinq minutes.

La personne sembla satisfaite de la réponse puisqu'elle partit quelques secondes après, laissant les deux frères de nouveau seuls dans la petite salle. Tom, les joues roses de ses dernières sensations, enfila les vêtements que son frère avait choisis tandis que Bill se changeait à son tour.

- J'ai envie de marquer nos dix huit ans et le fait que tu sois, très certainement, le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu Tom... Alors pour déconner, on va faire des photos perverses d'accord ? Celui qui allume le plus nos fans sur notre blog okay ? Le perdant devra... faire à manger à l'autre et ramasser sa chambre pendant deux semaines !

- Ça marche. Allez vient petit frère, que je te batte à plates coutures ! Tu sais bien qu'entre nous deux, je suis le plus séduisant.

Bill regarda Tom et rougit légèrement. Oui Tom était le plus séduisant, parce qu'il avait réussit à le charmer, et même bien plus...

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de photo quelques minutes après s'être changés. Georg et Gustav jouaient aux cartes dans un coin tandis que le photographe changeait ses pellicules pour la dernière série de photos.

Bill passa en premier. Mains sur les hanches, regards langoureux, langue sur les lèvres... tout y passa, réchauffant l'atmosphère comme jamais.

Tom, quand à lui, réussit à chauffer son frère comme jamais avec sa langue, caressant son piercing au labret avec un regard qui le fit presque pâlir. Les mains, savamment posées tout contre son corps dévoilaient des positions que jamais le guitariste n'aurait osé prendre pour des magasines.

- Il reste trois photos... on fait des photos à deux ?

Bill regarda Tom.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Ils se placèrent alors devant l'immense écran blanc et cherchèrent un moyen de bien se positionner pour faire de bonnes photos. Tom se plaça d'abord derrière Bill, ses bras posés autour de ses épaules et sa tête devant l'immense touffe de cheveux noirs. Leurs regards charmeurs directement posés vers la caméra.

Bill se retourna ensuite entre les bras de Tom, les plaçant de côtés. Il glissa sa jambe droite entre celles de son frère et glissa un de ses bras par dessus celui du guitariste.

La dernière pose était seulement pour s'amuser, bien que leur regard n'était pas porté vers la caméra, mais bien dans celui de l'autre malgré la position impossible qu'ils faisaient.

La séance photo se termina ainsi, libérant les quatre garçons pour la petite journée de congé qu'ils avaient avant leur gros spectacle l'après lendemain, à Berlin.

Gustav et Georg prirent une navette vers leurs maisons tandis que Bill et Tom se rendaient directement à l'hôtel, où une chambre leur était réservée.

- Que signifie les deux signes chinois dans ton dos Tom ?

- Amour et Liberté... ça peut paraître étrange comme ça... et fleur bleue... mais ce sont deux choses qui comptent énormément pour moi et je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de les oublier.

Bill baissa la tête, son regard se faisant soudainement plus triste.

- Au nombre de conquêtes que tu as enchaînées ces dernières années... murmura-t-il.

- Bill... ?

- Non... c'est rien.

Tom se rapprocha du brun, qui n'avait pas redressé la tête depuis qu'il l'avait baissée.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu tires une telle tronche ?

- Pour rien. Je suis fatigué, je pense que je vais dormir. J'ai mal à la gorge de toute manière.

Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner de Tom lorsque celui-ci, assit sur le lit, enlaça la taille de son frère pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Bill perdit aussitôt équilibre et tomba sur Tom.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Tom... je veux dormir.

- Je déteste me coucher lorsque je sais que tu es triste... dit-moi ce qui ne va pas où je ne te laisse pas partir.

Bill enfouit sa tête contre le torse de Tom avant de dire :

- Je n'aime pas le fait que tu couches avec toutes ces filles. Voilà, tu me laisses partir ?

Le guitariste regarda son frère, bien étendu sur son corps, le regard caché par son immense chandail. Il desserra ses bras du corps de son frère, gardant quand même sa main sur lui.

- Bill... pourquoi tu dis ça tout d'un coup ?

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se redressa après une petite minute de silence et regarda son frère dans les yeux, sans le quitter du regard une seconde. Il approcha alors son visage de celui du blond, comme pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille mais au dernier moment, il dévia et posa ses lèvres contre celles de son frère.

Aussitôt le dreadé ouvrit les yeux en grand, se demandant pourquoi Bill l'embrassait. Il était figé, ce que le chanteur remarqua rapidement, avant de se redresser précipitamment et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, sans aucune explication supplémentaire.

- Bill... ouvre-moi la porte.

- Non.

- Bill, je t'en supplie... ne me laisse pas en dehors de tout ça... pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Le blond s'assit alors dos contre la porte, se promettant de ne pas laisser son frère s'échapper lorsqu'il sortirait...

/.../

Tom se réveilla le lendemain matin. Le soleil chauffait son visage, l'obligeant à rabattre les couvertures par-dessus sa tête pour ne pas se réveiller tout de suite.

Mais lorsqu'il émergea complètement de son sommeil, il sursauta, constatant qu'il se trouvait dans un lit, et non plus devant la porte de la salle de bain. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce à la recherche de son frère mais à voir le lit si bien fait et le maquillage rangé dans la salle de bain, son frère n'avait pas dormit ici.

Il soupira. Pourquoi Bill l'avait embrassé et pourquoi s'était-il enfuit après ? Ils étaient frères, ils pouvaient tout se dire... non ?

/.../

La nuit tomba rapidement, laissant Tom dans un état d'inquiétude inimaginable. Georg et Gustav étaient de retour depuis peu et l'avait invité à sortir ce soir, question de se changer les idées et peut être retrouver Bill dans la ville.

Le guitariste était réticent au début mais bientôt il fut embarqué avec les deux gars vers une boite de nuit assez populairea Berlin. La musique y était bonne, les filles assez nombreuses et... aucune trace de son frère.

Il tenta de se détendre en approchant une blonde qui semblait seule sur la piste de danse. Après plusieurs danses collées échangées, ils échangèrent quelques paroles au creux de l'oreille avant que Tom ne se détache d'elle, son numéro dans le creux de sa poche, noir sur blanc sur une petite feuille pliée en deux.

Il retourna au bar pour prendre quelque chose à boire lorsqu'il aperçu, se faufilant entre la petite centaine de personne sur la piste de danse, son frère. Il le reconnu à ses cheveux noirs et blancs plaqués sur sa tête et ses vêtements près du corps. Avec de la chance, il pourrait passer pour une fille... parfait pour la réputation de Tom.

Il s'approcha en douce de celui-ci jusqu'à être derrière son frère. Ses mains se posèrent alors sur ses hanches, le rapprochant de son corps. Il posa sa tête au creux du cou du brun, chuchotant à son oreille de sa voix grave.

- Bill... Je t'ai retrouvé...

Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son frère, croisant ses doigts contre son ventre. Ses dreads frottaient sur l'épaule gauche du chanteur, ainsi que dans son dos. Tom avait renversé sa calotte de l'autre côté, empêchant ainsi qu'il ne tape son frère avec la palette.

- Tom...

- Pourquoi tu es partit ?

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça ici... Fit, las, Bill.

- Est-ce que tu me permets au moins de danser avec mon frère, comme nous le faisions il y a de ça plusieurs années ?

Bill pencha la tête et regarda le sol. Tom prit ce geste pour un oui et dansa tout contre son frère, caressant distraitement son corps comme il l'aurait fait avec une fille. Leur couple n'attira heureusement pas de regard, puisqu'ils étaient bien à l'abris à l'ombre d'une colonne, où beaucoup trop de personnes se trouvaient.

Bill fut rapidement moins gêné, acceptant de se mêler au jeu de son grand frère. Ils furent bientôt en train de danser dans leur bulle, complètement hors du temps. Lorsque la chanson se termina, Tom prit la main de son frère, alla dire au deux G's qu'ils quittaient la place. Georg fit un mouvement de tête, leur signalant qu'ils les rejoindrait plus tard dans la soirée... s'ils ne dormaient pas déjà.

Tom fit signe à l'un de leur chauffeur, qui ouvrit aussitôt la porte coulissante du van, invitant Bill à entrer en premier, rapidement suivit de Tom. Ils s'assirent tout au fond, empêchant un peu le chauffeur et le garde du corps de les voir et de les entendre.

Bill boucla sa ceinture de sécurité et se recroquevilla, enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux, la tête posée sur ses bras et tournée vers la fenêtre, à l'exact opposé de son frère. Il versa une seule larme, conscient que la danse avec son frère il y a quelques minutes n'était qu'un jeu, et pas sérieux du tout... enfin, du côté de Tom.

Le blond regarda son frère tout le long du trajet, se demandant se qui pouvait tant le préoccuper. Il n'osait pas trop lui parler, sachant qu'épuiser sa voix avant de se coucher ne serait certainement pas une bonne chose pour le concert de demain.

Il se tut donc jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient bien au chaud dans leur chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle se trouvaient deux grands lits doubles.

Bill était en ce moment même devant la glace de la salle de bain, se démaquillant à l'aide de petits linges. Il jetait parfois de petits regards vers le guitariste.

- Bill.

- Je suis jaloux. Tu veux savoir ce qui me préoccupe et bien voilà. Je suis jaloux des filles qui passent dans ton lit à longueur d'années, parce qu'elles reçoivent plus d'attention que je peux espérer en avoir en une vie entière.

- Mais... tu es mon frère ! Bill, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi ! Ne doute jamais du lien qui nous unit. Tu es mon jumeau et la moitié de ma vie alors arrête de te faire du soucis. Tu n'as pas à être jaloux d'elles...

- Elles ont quand même eu le privilège de t'avoir sur elle... de se faire embrasser par toi... de se faire toucher par tes mains. Murmura-t-il.

Tom s'approcha de son frère, qui avait de nouveau la tête penchée par-dessus le lavabo, de silencieuses larmes coulant dans la porcelaine de l'évier. Le plus vieux prit son frère dans ses bras, prenant bien soin de ne pas le brusquer. Bill ne se réfugia pas dans ses bras, restant stoïque.

Tom caressa les cheveux noirs de son frère, passant ses doigts entre ceux ci comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il avait de la peine. Son autre main glissait sur son dos, faisant de larges cercles pour le consoler. Bill se laissa rapidement aller, resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de son frère pour mieux enfouir sa tête contre son épaule.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi jusqu'à ce que Bill ne se recule et invite Tom à quitter la salle de bain, celui-ci désirant prendre une bonne douche chaude avant d'aller dormir.

- Ne prends pas toute l'eau chaude surtout ! Lança le blond avant de quitter la salle.

Bill sourit. Il ferma la porte et se déshabilla avant de plonger sous le jet chaud de la douche. Il prit shampooing et revitalisant, savonnette et lingette avant de se laisser aller à la chaleur de l'eau.

/.../

Bill était bien installé sous les couvertures lorsque Tom sortit de la salle de bain. Il ne portait qu'une simple serviette blanche, permettant à Bill de voir son corps qui, bien semblables au sien, le faisait réagir.

Tom ferma la lumière, comme il le faisait chaque fois que Bill était sous les couvertures. Mais pour faire changement, il ouvrit les draps du lit de son frère et s'étendit sur le matelas moelleux, après avoir entendu le brun soupirer.

Tom, vêtu seulement d'un boxer, se rapprocha de son frère pour le serrer dans ses bras. Bill resta dos à Tom, figé.

Le blond se décida alors à enfouir son nez à travers les cheveux encore un peu humides de son frère, sentant avec délectation la vanille du shampooing. Il fit alors sursauter Bill lorsqu'il embrassa la peau de son cou, tendrement, comme il le ferait aux filles avant qui il avait déjà couché.

Bill expira longuement, comme s'il avait retenu son souffle pendant de longues minutes. Tom prit ce geste pour une invitation à continuer. Il souffla alors tout près de l'oreille de son frère, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, jusqu'à faire suivre une longue lignée de baiser jusqu'à son épaule, où ses lèvres ne se posèrent que doucement.

- Tom... pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Shh... Laisse-toi faire, tu vas voir, tu vas aimer.

- Tom, tu n'es pas obligé de...

- Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie.

Ils se turent à ce moment là. Bill aimait beaucoup les petites attention de son frère mais elles n'empêchaient pas les petites larmes de couler sur ses joues et sur son nez, glissant de travers jusqu'à l'oreiller blanc. Tom passa son bras droit autour de la taille de son frère pour caresser son ventre, glissant la pulpe de ses doigts contre la peau frémissante du brun.

Bientôt, sa main monta et descendit, jusqu'à caresser distraitement l'élastique du boxer. Tom se redressa et, de son autre main, retourna son frère pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos, presque au centre du lit. Il ne remarqua les larmes sur ses joues que lorsqu'une petite lumière balaya la chambre.

- Bill ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Le brun ferma les yeux et détourna la tête.

- Je te fais mal ? Tu ne veux pas c'est ça ?

- Non... je... continue je t'en prie.

- Bill... je ne veux pas te faire de mal... dit moi ce qui se passe.

- Je savoure ce moment... et si je pleure, c'est parce que je sais que jamais ça ne se reproduira... alors continue, ne brise pas ce moment et oublie mes larmes, je t'en supplie.

La tristesse de Bill serra le coeur de Tom, qui regretta amèrement qu'ils soient frères parce qu'autrement, il en aurait fait immédiatement son petit ami... son amant... son amour.

Il regarda Bill de haut en bas avant de s'agenouiller entre les jambes de son frère, les mains posées sur son ventre.

- Désires-tu vraiment continuer... Bill ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Oui... je t'en prie... continue.

Tom regarda dans les yeux de son frère, qui brillaient de larmes et de bonheur mélangés. Il glissa alors ses doigts sous le boxer jusqu'à le faire descendre lentement.

Il n'avait jamais eut de relation sexuelle avec un homme et il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire un fellation à son frère. Il passa seulement sa main sur son membre, pour le caresser comme lorsqu'il se masturbait, seul dans sa chambre. Bill poussa aussitôt de petits gémissements, entrecoupant une respiration saccadée. Tom s'encouragea des petits soupirs et gémissements pour continuer. Lorsque Bill fut prêt à jouir, il cessa tout mouvement, lui faisant pousser un grognement de frustration, vite perdu dans le silence de la nuit.

Tom se rapprocha de nouveau de l'oreille de son frère pour chuchoter.

- Veux-tu toujours continuer ?

- Oui, mon dieu oui... ne t'arrête pas Tom... continue...

- As-tu... quelque chose pour que ça fasse moins mal ? Je ne veux pas te blesser...

- Non... Donne-moi ta main.

Tom s'exécuta. Bill suça alors trois de ses doigts avec une langueur qui fit gémir le guitariste. La sensation des lèvres allant et venant contre ses doigts, et le piercing froid qui passait parfois sur la peau chaude de sa main le faisait frissonner.

Bill retira rapidement les doigts de sa bouche, descendant la main plus bas.

- Va-y Tom.

Le coeur du blond se mit à battre plus fort. Il était stressé pour tant de choses différentes qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Ils étaient frères. C'était interdit de coucher ensembles...

Il avait peur de faire mal à Bill... Il ne se pardonnerait jamais le moindre cri de douleur de la part de son frère.

C'était sa première fois et sûrement la première fois de Bill dans ce sens là...

Il inséra donc lentement un doigt après l'autre, sursautant à chaque gémissement de douleur du chanteur. Il manquait retirer ses doigts à chaque fois mais Bill l'empêchait de faire un tel geste, ses mains étant bien cramponnées au drap et au bras gauche de Tom, posé près de sa hanche droite pour maintenir son corps.

Lorsque Bill se sentit près et qu'il pu revoir son frère d'entre ses larmes, il invita Tom à retirer ses doigts et à entrer plus gros en lui.

Le coeur du blond était serré. Il enfila un préservatif avant d'entrer, très lentement, à l'intérieur de son frère.

Après une lente et douloureuse progression, autant pour Bill qui se sentait déchiré que par Tom, qui se retenait de jouir à tout instant, Tom s'immobilisa au dessus de son frère.

Avec sa main gauche, il essuya les larmes sur les joues de son frère et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Arrête de pleurer Bill... tu n'as pas à t'en faire...

- Je t'aime tant Tom...

- Je t'aime aussi Bill...

Bill soupira. Parce que sa déclaration était complètement différente de celle de Tom, qui se voulait seulement rassurant. Celui-ci se pencha alors et embrassa le plus jeune, caressant d'abord ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser plus franchement, passant sa langue contre la bouche de son frère.

Leurs piercing se cognaient parfois dans le baiser, mais ils n'en avait cure. Parce que Bill se sentait si bien, son frère se trouvait sur lui, autour de lui et surtout... en lui. Tom, lui, ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien que maintenant. Il rendait son frère heureux tout en y prenant plaisir. Mais son plaisir fut encore plus grand lorsqu'il commença à bouger, lentement, cognant la prostate de son frère assez rapidement.

Le corps du chanteur s'arqua dans un gémissement silencieux. Tom caressa les flancs de son frère, montant ses doigts jusqu'à son visage, où il traçait chaque forme, chaque trait de sa peau.

Leurs gémissements remplirent rapidement la pièce, sonnant en écho durant plusieurs minutes. Ils étiraient le temps au maximum jusqu'à ne plus être capable de se retenir.

Bill vint entre eux et Tom bien enfouit dans son frère. Alors que ce dernier allait se retirer, Bill encercla ses hanches de ses jambes.

- Reste encore un peu... s'il te plait...

- D'accord.

Il resta donc à l'intérieur de son frère pendant de très longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Bill s'endorme. Il se retira alors doucement, jeta le préservatif usé et prit son frère dans ses bras, avant de plonger dans un sommeil réparateur qui dura huit heures trente.

/.../ 10 : 45

- Bill, Tom ! On se réveille ! Fit David depuis l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre des jumeaux.

Bill se réveilla en sursautant. Il fut surprit de trouver deux bras autour de sa taille jusqu'à se souvenir précisément de la veille. Il se retourna alors, embrassa une dernière fois son frère sur les lèvres avant de se diriger à toute vitesse vers la salle de bain pour se laver, se maquiller et se coiffer en bonne et due forme, tentant d'oublier la douleur qu'il avait plus bas sur son corps...

Tom se réveilla presque dix minutes plus tard. Trouvant la place à ses côtés vide, il comprit que Bill était déjà réveillé et qu'il était visiblement dans la douche, à entendre le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Il alla donc à la salle de bain pour le rejoindre et faire ainsi d'une pierre deux coups en se joignant à lui sous la douche.

Bill sursauta d'abord en sentant son frère derrière lui. Il se détendit en suite lorsque les mains de Tom se posèrent dans son dos, pour l'aider à se laver.

Ils se lavèrent et se préparèrent en silence, gênés de ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre la nuit dernière. Sachant que la femme de ménage changerait les draps, ils ne firent pas le lit et sortirent de la chambre, chacun un sac à la main, contenant divers instruments pour le sound check de cet après-midi.

Le silence entre les deux frères n'inquiéta pas Georg et Gustav, habitués aux comportements étranges qu'ils avaient avant un concert. Bill était troublé. Excepté sous la douche, Tom n'avait eut aucune attention envers lui et il craignait que leur relation d'hier ne soit qu'une gaffe et que le guitariste ne regrette son geste.

/.../

- Bill, Tom ! Vous bougiez beaucoup plus habituellement ! Lança David Jost en regardant la pratique que faisait le groupe.

- Désolé.

Les deux jumeaux mirent de côté la dernière nuit pour se concentrer sur les chansons et aussitôt ils reprirent leurs gestes habituels.

Le sound check fut un succès. Les garçons eurent trois heures de répit avant le concert et Bill en profita pour s'asseoir et manger, une faim de loup faisant gargouiller son ventre comme jamais.

/.../

La foule criait comme jamais, chantant en même temps que le chanteur. Bill, sur scène, se sentait revivre, baigné dans l'atmosphère joyeuse et hystérique de la foule et de la scène.

Le concert passa très rapidement pour les Tokio Hotel, qui furent vite rendus dans leur loge, derrière la scène. Les trente mille personnes quittaient lentement la place, sauf quelques journalistes, toujours présentes pour interroger le groupe.

La période d'interview et de signature d'autographes durant un peu moins de deux heures. Les gars purent ensuite aller dormir, après avoir prit une bonne douche.

Bill et Tom, d'un accord silencieux et gênés, s'endormirent dans le même lit, bien qu'ils n'avaient pas encore reparlés de la nuit dernière.

/.../

Après une séance photo particulièrement longue, les quatre gars se retrouvèrent dans un grand restaurant, où ils mangèrent à leur faim après le succès de leur spectacle. Bill et Tom se parlaient maintenant normalement, n'ayant jamais discuté de la nuit où ils s'étaient unis dans les plaisirs de la chair... entre frères.

Tom n'avait pas recouché avec aucune fille, encore un peu troublé de sa nuit avec Bill qui avait été, on ne peut se le cacher, divine. Les gémissements de son frère résonnaient sans fin à ses oreilles. Le visage de Bill dans le plaisir était une image qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier et il imaginait mal celui d'une femme maintenant qu'il avait vu celui de son frère.

Ils s'étaient donc entendus pour passer le plus de temps ensembles possibles. Les pleurs de Bill il y avait près de trois semaines avaient trop fait mal à Tom pour qu'il ne tente de les reproduire et il ne désirait pas réveiller de nouveau la jalousie de son frère.

Mais ils reçurent la série de vingt cinq photos qu'ils avaient prises il y avait trois semaines et demi. Lorsqu'ils virent chacun leur photos, ils sourirent. Le visage langoureux de l'autre les firent sourire. Mais Bill se mit à pleurer en voyant les trois photos où ils posaient ensembles. Il n'était que trop conscient du fait que lui et Tom ne pourraient jamais être aussi intimes... une seconde fois.

- Bill !

- C'est rien Tomy... je regardais nos trois photos ensembles.

- Elles sont belles n'est-ce pas ?

- Merveilleuses.

Tom s'approcha derrière Bill et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour les regarder. Il ne pu toutefois pas résister et dit :

- Tu aimerais que ces photos soient toujours bien réelles n'est-ce pas ?

- J'adorerais oui... que tu ne sois qu'à moi, et moi qu'à toi.

Tom chuchota alors à l'oreille de son frère :

- Tu sais, je n'ai couché avec aucune autre fille depuis notre nuit... parce qu'elle a été spéciale pour moi et que je n'ai pas l'intention d'en perdre le souvenir...

Bill comprit un peu trop lentement au goût de son frère qui se fit un plaisir de lui rappeller comment tout avait commencer.

Il embrassa son cou, monta jusqu'à son oreille avant de descendre jusqu'à son épaule.

- Tu veux mettre à jour nos souvenirs ?

Bill sourit. Il ne pourrait jamais être aussi heureux.

Il se retourna vers son frère et, comme tout avait commencé, l'embrassa avant de s'enfuir vers la salle de bain.

Mais cette fois ils s'y enfermèrent à deux... et lorsque Tom se réveilla le lendemain, dans les draps chauds de son lit, il resserra ses bras autour de son frère avant de l'embrasser, content de comment avaient tournées les choses...

* * *

Fin

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : **Je suis parfaitement consciente que la relation entre Bill et Tom est une relation incestueuse et donc, pas permise par la loi. Je sais aussi que les jumeaux doivent cacher leur relation mais je n'ai pas jugé utile de le préciser dans la fic...

Bon,... Comment avez-vous trouvé cette histoire ?

Aimé ? Détesté ? Trouvé cela ridicule ?

Laissez vos commentaires.

bisous

LGS

_Commencer par un Baiser - Chapitre unique - Page 14/14 - 5024 mots_


End file.
